Lord of the Rings: The Legend of the Sereg Yanta
by NightRainArrow
Summary: During the battle to lure Sauron's forces out, two things go horribly wrong. Sauron may yet be alive, with more than one world to conquor, and one girl who cares nothing for it. Part five is up!
1. Chapter 1

This pretty much picks up in the impossible battle in Return of the King when Legolas is running to help Aragorn who is currently trapped under a cave troll's massive foot.

In Gimli's words, "Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are we waiting for?"

Aragorn felt his chest being pressed hard against the ground as his world went slow and silent. He looked up to see his friend racing toward him but was stopped by two orcs.

"Aragorn!" Legolas yelled at the top of his lungs, yet Aragorn himself could not hear it. He stabbed its foot, no luck. Suddenly, an ear-piercing screech erupted from the Eye of Sauron, drawing the cave troll's attention away from Aragorn. He immediately got up, still staring at the eye.

From behind him came a strained breath, like something had just had the life yanked from it. He turned to see Legolas, his eyes wide with fear…………..and an orc sword through his stomach.

Legolas' chest tightened, he couldn't breathe, and Aragorn's panicked face loomed in the swirling darkness before him. A maniacal chuckle reached his ear just before his legs weakened and he fell to his knees.

But something was wrong. As he kneeled there, almost suspended upon the ground, he thought to himself, 'Why am I feeling death approaching? I am an elf; I should be able to survive this. Why is this haunting darkness pulling me down?' The warrior's downcast blue eyes rose weakly to stare at Aragorn. His last few breaths echoed in his ears. The sight around him blurred; he fell to the ground. Dead.

Aragorn watched in horror as his friend fell to his death. Despair and rage coursed through him. Sparks of hate set a flame in his eyes as he looked up at the orc, who now realized what he had done. Before either of them knew what had happened, the orc's body was slumped over Aragorn's sword, dripping its vile, black blood.

Aragorn yanked his stained sword from the orc and turned just in time to see the Eye of Sauron implode in a final desperate screech sending out a humungous seismic wave. The men around him cheered in victory while the various orcs and uruk-hais simply stared speechless. He looked upon the falling of his enemy in awe and only one word could escape his lips.

"Frodo." he whispered.

The ground caved in with incredible speed as the tower crashed. The Black Gates, as big as they were, barely held to their hinges. Every orc, uruk-hai, and cave troll who had been brutally winning was now dashing away from the racing chasm for their lives.

But just as everyone's hope was lifted, the towering peak of Mt. Doom spat lava high into the smoke-covered skies of Mordor, and the happy tears of so many, turned to sobs of pain.

But alas, my readers, Frodo lived, the ring was destroyed, and the only one we don't care about is Boromir. But there is hope for this story…


	2. Chapter 1: Hope Soars

One last eagle soared over the battlefield, searching the peninsula of land left from the chasm for food. It did not land, though, the stench was too strong. But with its keen eyes it spotted a light among the strewn corpses. It flew in closer to find it was an elf, one of the blonde creatures, face down in the dirt. It cautiously landed next to him and flipped him over with its beak. Thereafter, uninterested, took off again, continuing its search.

The bird had pushed the blade out. Legolas' hand twitched, and he awoke.

Straining to sit up, he noticed that he didn't feel a thing where he had been stabbed, and that now, all except for his silver tunic, he completely clothed in black. Perplexed but relieved, he stood up only to find that worst of all, he was alone. Everyone had abandoned him…even Aragorn, his best friend.

The saddened elf hung his head. He thought at least his closest companion would've carried hid body, had he actually been dead. A slight nudge to his shoulder startled him. He looked down to see the eagle that helped him seeming to sympathize for him. There was hope…

'They probably went back to Rivendell.' Legolas thought to himself.

"Hm…" he looked at the bird as an idea sparked in his mind, "Man rad na Imladris?" he asked it in Elvish. It turned and lifted its wing for him to climb on. Within seconds they were in the air and soaring straight for Rivendell.


	3. Off Again

"Saruman." Sauron's haunting whisper echoed throughout the tower.

"!" Saruman looked up suddenly to the sound of his master's voice.

"I have…..little power left. You must summon me." he said again.

"But Sauron, my lord, how can I? There is no spe-"

"There is one spell."

"If there is, I do not know it."

"Go to the southern lands of Arctas. There you will find a seal, used by the ancients of that land to ban me. Release that seal and bring me the Sereg Yanta. (blood bridge) With its force, I can return with more power than ever before."

"Yes, my lord."

The last anyone saw of Saruman that day, were the Ents fleeing from Isengard followed by a small army of orcs surrounding the White Wizard himself.

Not far to the north, in Rivendell, what was left of the fellowship met with Elrond.

"Ada, " said Arwen, "something troubles you. Tell me."

"Hmm…." Elrond grunted sternly.

"Elrond, is something amiss?" Aragorn asked.

"I do fear something is amiss, " Elrond answered finally, "the White Wizard is moving. He has rid Isengard of the Ents. It is no longer an owned land. Saruman heads to the Southlands as we speak."

"What does this mean!" Gimli interrupted.

"It means Sauron is alive!" said a voice from behind them.

They all turned to see Legolas standing firmly in front of an eagle. He turned to it, "Hannon le." And it took off.

The elf's black cloak flowed gracefully behind him and he strode forward.

"Sauron goes to the southern plain of Arctas," he continued, "for what reason, I do not know."

"Then you must go and stop him." said Elrond , "Go far to the south, past Gondor, and I presume the inhabitants of that land will guide you to Arctas. And no doubt they will have seen the White Wizard."

And with that, they were off. They group of Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli were off again with the goal and hope of saving Middle-earth.


	4. Chapter 4

Now before I start, I thought you'd all like to know what the Southlands look like. Since I can't scan the map and post it, I'll just have to tell you.

Imelanga (eemellahnga) is the northern most region on the southeastern side on Gondor. Nodia (nodeea) is southwestern of Gondor and a few miles shorter. South of Nodia is more of Imelanga (it kind of stretches throughout the entire area), including the Eukayrah Gorge (youkaira) and Stampede River. South and slightly east of Northern Imelanga is Redroban. It's fairly small. And right below that is the barren, black land of Arctas.

And seriously, is anyone going to leave me any reviews? You know, should I continue this or not?

The group made their on horseback through Rohan and was lucky enough to have a guide through Gondor until they reached the northern most tip of Imelanga.

According to the map, they were right along the border of Imelanga and Redroban. Now all they had to do was find someone to guide them through to Arctas.

"Wait!" Legolas cried, halting the others.

"What is it, Legolas?" Gandalf asked.

"Heavy footstep draw near."

"We must hide." Gandalf announced silently.

But before they could move, a flash of purple and black flew into a tree above them.

"What was…?" Aragorn pondered for a short minute before Legolas yelled, "Orcs!" and tackled him.

Arrows shot overhead as the same purple and black flipped out of the tree, landed in a summersault, and then froze. There stood a tall, strawberry-blonde she-elf, aiming four arrows at the stunned orcs. In a whir, all four of them were on the ground.

With the enemy dead, she stood up and turned to them.

"Are you alright?" she asked, tucking away her bow.

Legolas' eyes zeroed in on the inscriptions on her bow.

"Yes, thank you, lady elf." Aragorn answered, dusting himself off.

"Your bow, "Legolas said, staring at her, "you are a Lothlorien elf?"

"Tancave! (yes)"she replied gleefully.

Suddenly, a voice sounded from the trees.

"Revlis!" it called.

Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, and Legolas grasped their weapons

"Huh?" the she-elf whipped around.

"Revlis! Where are you!" the voice called again.

A blonde she-elf appeared through the trees.

"Revlis! There you are." She began to stride forward when an arrow slammed into her stomach. She staggered for a moment, then fell.

The Lorien elf raced forward to her friend, the others followed.

"Aural!" she cried, dropping to her knees at the sight of her friend, "Aural, are you alright?"

Aural uttered a small groan.

"Oh my…" Revlis heaved her friend onto her back.

"P-pull…it…out." she said weakly.

"Let me see it." Aragorn said, kneeling to examine the wound.

"It is not fatal, " he said finally, "the arrow will come out."

He put his hand carefully around the broken shaft.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

Aural gave a small nod.

"Alright." Aragorn twisted it a bit to find the grooves of the edges and slowly started to pull it out. The she-elf winced in pain, but did not make a sound. He stopped with it half way out.

"No, " she said again, "keep going."

Aragorn gave a nod and slid it out.

"We must camp here tonight." Gandalf announce, "We will help your friend tonight in exchange for one thing."

"What is that?" Revlis replied.

"That you two lead us to the land of Arctas."

"Arctas! The barren land? Why? For what reason do you wish to travel there?"

"We track the White Wizard Saruman. Perhaps you have seen him?"

"Tancave, we have. He asked of the whereabouts of the Sereg Yanta. We told him we did not know.

Aural can usually survive an arrow fairly well, but he must have bewitched her, making her weak."

"So will you take us?"

"Yes."

"Then it is settled. We make for the south in the morning."

Sorry this took so long my ever-so-vital readers. I will try to speed up the composing of the further chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Aural slept for a while, then Legolas woke her.

"Aural, "he said, "wake up. We must bandage your wound. We cannot let it bleed for too long."

"You are right." she replied, sitting up.

They paused for moment, letting the soft crackling of the fire and whistling of crickets overtake them. A distant elven chorus echoed from afar. The moonbeams shone brilliantly through the trees, glistening like diamond water.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Aural said at last.

"Yes. It is.." Legolas replied, his voice fading to somewhere far off.

"Well, I must apply this directly to your wound." he continued.

"Alright." She said, undoing her outwear and lifting her shirt to just under her breast.

A drop of sweat formed on legolas' forehead as he began to wrap the gauze around her chest.

"This night has a strange air about it. What is it called?" he asked.

"It is the same moon you see from the north, but here it is called Icemoon, "she replied, "it posses a deep magic marking the occurrence of great evil."

"Hm…" Legolas grunted, paying more attention to wrapping her wound. True, she was beautiful, but then again, all elves were. But somehow, she stood out, as if he had known her all his life, yet he was just meeting her this very moment.

He finished bandaging her and she put her tunic and cloaks back on and laid back. Legolas lay down and closed his eyes for no more than a minute when he heard footsteps echoing in the earth. He and Aural both sat bolt upright, took a quick glance at each other, then ducked just in time for a 17-year-old boy to make a desperate leap over them and fall flat on his face on Revlis.

Revlis awoke and they both stared for a moment.

"Revlis!" the boy gasped.

"Chad!" she replied.

And immediately they began hugging, leaving Legolas and Aural speechless.


End file.
